Bikal
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance Bikal is a humanoid girl with long pale blue hair, pointed ears, gold eyes (usually glowing purple), black and purple wings, and light grey skin similar in color to that of the Formation. Her outfit consists of a purple and black leotard. Personality Bikal speaks in a polite manner towards her teammates, using elevated language and respectful terms of address. She is also shown to be very kind to the Kamikaze Fireballs on her team, specially Kakunsa, calling her "Divine/Mistress Kakunsa". Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga During the Tournament of Power, Bikal fought as a warrior on Team Universe 2. Bikal was seen as she witnessed Kale about to fire her Blaster Meteor alongside Bollarator and Rubalt. Later on, she, along with several other members of her team, cheer on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. When Kakunsa was first knocked out of the arena by an attack from Android 17, Bikal used her flight to catch Kakunsa and bring her back into the fight. Android 17, seeing Team Universe 2's great advantage of having a flyer, targeted Bikal with a merciless flurry of attacks before eliminating her, knocking her into the spectator stands. Enraged, Kakunsa then launched another assault on 17 in an attempt to avenge Bikal's elimination, but Kakunsa's efforts came up short as 17 eliminated her as well. Bikal was later shown excitedly cheering on Roasie as Roasie battled Goku, nearly getting the best of him in his base form with her deceptive ki manipulation techniques. When Jimizu was critically injured and eliminated by Frieza, Bikal and the other eliminated members of Team Universe 2 stood protectively over Jimizu as Pell tended to him. Bikal does a final love pose and is erased alongside all of Universe 2. Bikal is later revived with her universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Bikal is seen crying tears of joy with the rest of her team as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Power Bikal was able to throw Kakunsa hard enough to send Android 17 flying, however, he showed no visible damage. When 17 got serious, she was no match and was effortlessly knocked out of the arena. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - Her wings allow natural flight. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masumi Asano *Funimation dub: Lauren Landa *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Michelle Zampieri **Portugal dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *Latin American Spanish dub: Angie Villa *Italian dub: Patrizia Mottola *Polish dub: Kim Grygierzec Battles *Bikal vs. Rubalt (Anime only) *Bikal vs. Pancéa (Anime only) *Bikal and Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) vs. Android 17 (Anime only) Trivia *Bikal is presumably named after kalbi (カルビ), Korean-style marinated barbecued ribs. *Bikal’s character design bears a huge resemblance to Morrigan Aensland from the Darkstalkers series. It’s possible that Bikal could’ve been inspired by Morrigan. *It is implied that she is in a romantic relationship with Kakunsa, seeing as the two are portrayed in an over-the-top parody of shoujo anime romances. This is further supported by Heles' and Pell's reactions to them hugging, along with Heles' and Ribrianne's commentary that the two have the power of love on their side. This would mark the second time a homosexual character is featured in the franchise (after the General Blue Saga), the first time a lesbian character is featured (along with Kakunsa), and the first time a same-sex relationship is featured in the franchise. **Kakunsa's rage following Bikal's elimination is similar to Vegeta's reaction to Bulma being struck and knocked unconscious by Beerus, further implying their relationship. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Bikal pt-br:Vikal Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased